Luka Clemence
Description Quiet and aloof, the Jack of Spades lets his pro cooking skills do all the talking. His delicate looks contrast the rigid resolution in his heart. Despite his Red Territory roots, he's joined the Black Army. He despises his older brother Jonah and often tells him so, but the latter seems oblivious. Appearance Luka has a slightly rounded face and a mole under his left eye. Luka's eyes are amber coloured. His dark purple, shoulder length hair is pulled back into a side ponytail, while his bangs are held back by barrette clips in the shape of a spade an clove. Personality Luka is very innocent as he often does not understand more mature topics. He likes to be left alone and prefer to stay in the headquarters rather than go out. He is an extremely hard worker and never skips out on training. He looks up to Sirius and sees him like an older brother. Walkthrough Part 1 "I don't know!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I... think I'm okay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Does it matter right now?!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "Don't say that! I'm okay!" "Please don't apologize!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm the one who's sorry." Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Luka-colored Lavender Eyes Part 3 "If you keep staring at me..." "Is there something on my face?" "Shall we eat it together?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Don't Come Over Here Need 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 4 "You're very close." "I pulled back." "I froze." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Delicate Lavender Top (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Lavender Rose Skirt (3000 Lin/ 15 Magic Crystals) Part 5 "What makes you ask that?" "What? No, not at all!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Not in the slightest!" Letter: Good Job Part 6 "I'd love that!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "That would make me so happy!" "Are you sure?" Part 7 "I didn't mean to interrupt!" "I'm so sorry!" "You're right, I was watching." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Velvet Ribbon Part 8 "I think he's amazing, but..." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't know what it is!" "He's not a love interest!" Part 9 "I'll give you Stone back." "Are you okay?" "Thanks for letting me play with Stone." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 10 "I'd love to." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I do!" "No, I don't." Avatar Challenge Premium: Silver Ash Hairstyle (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Dark Violet Bob (4500 Lin / 150 Magic Crystals ) Part 11 "(Your awkwardness is catching!)" "You were just drunk, Luka!" "You don't need to apologize." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Thank You Part 12 "I dodged the question." "I answered honestly." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I stopped to think about it." Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Lavender Handbag Part 13 "Are you sure?" "But-- I can't accept this!" "Thank you!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 14 "Thank you, Luka!" "Oh, what a relief!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm so glad to hear it!" His Side Story Can't Pull My Eyes Away Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 15 "No, nothing!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Did you hear something?" Wait, you heard me?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Lavender & Gold Accessories Set (500 Magic Crystals) Normal: Navy & Silver Accessories Set (6000 Lin / 250 Magic Crystals) Part 16 "I swear, it's nothing!" "It's a secret!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "We were just talking!" Letter: Not In My Diary Part 17 "Do your best out there." "Be careful, okay?" "I'll be waiting for you." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Luka's Pet, Stone Part 18 "I'm begging you, Luka." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't want you to push yourself." "I don't care how you justify it." His Side Story Read 2 Endings to unlock, requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 19 "No, let's keep going." "I'm okay." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'd like to, but..." Part 20 "That's horrible." "I can hardly believe it!" "That must have been rough." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Purple Roses Dress (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Delicate Lace Dress ( 8500 Lin/ 350 Magic Crystals) Part 21 "Morning!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's a lovely morning." "Good... morning?" His Side Story No Matter What Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 22 "Please, Luka, stop." "I'll go find someone." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Let's hide so we can rest." Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Black Leather Sofa Part 23 "You're making me self-conscious." "Then I'll have to say it more." "Oh! Thank you." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Don't Tell My Brother Part 24 "I want to fight, too!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Do I have to go home?" "I don't know what to do." His Side Story Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 25 "I got to chat with everyone!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "All your food was so delicious!" "Tonught was my last night here, so..." Avatar Challenge Premium: Purple Frills Gown Set ( 900 Magic Crystals) Normal: Elegant Violet Gown Set (22000 Lin/ 500 Magic Crystals) Part 26 "I'm ready!" "I don't want to, but..." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Just a little longer." Part 27 Romantic Ending "I have something to tell you, too." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Is it what you wrote about in your diary?" "Okay." Ending Bonus: Luka's Room His Side Story Beloved Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Letter: The Right Words Dramatic Ending "It's because you were waiting for me." "Is it?" "Thank you for catching me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Ending Bonus: His Casual Clothes His Side Story Brought To Tears Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" Both Ending Bonus: Luka Plushy Route Trivia * Luka has a pet hamster named Stone ("Ston" in Japanese) * He cooks for the Black Army. * His image color is purple. * His blood type is A. * His main weapon is a claymore sword. * When he was younger he played the violin. * He cooks most of the meals for the Black Army. However, he doesn't like making Mille-Feuille . This is most likely because it's Jonah's favorite dessert and because of that fact, they ate 50 servings of Mille-Feuille that Luka couldn't make it, got a stomachache and stopped eating sweets things. * According to Jonah, Luka have 1.3 more eyelashes than he does. * He keeps a diary, and he writes in it everyday. He also records recipes in it. * Luka and Edgar went to the same boarding school together and were in the same year. Category:Characters